Les frères Shinra
by busard
Summary: La shinra à posséder le monde. Mais le président Shinra avait un secret. Rufus découvre la vérité sur son passé et entraine avec lui toute l'équipe d'avalanche.Venez le découvrir.
1. Un frère ?

Bon voila mon premier essai pour écrire une fic sur ff7. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Chapitre 1 : Un frère ?

Rufus Shinra lisait les papiers. ' Quel travail fastidieux' pensait il, mais rien sur son visage ne trahissait sa pensée profonde. Il avait été élevé dans cet univers de richesse et de pouvoir. jamais il n'avait connu autre chose. Son père et sa mère n'étaient des ombres pour lui. Depuis que Rufus avait atteint l'âge de quatre ans son père avait décidé d'en faire le parfait héritier, et sa mère ne s'y était pas opposée. Pourtant, parfois, Rufus se souvenait du tendre sourire de sa mère quand elle le regardait, avant qu'elle ne change. Rufus avait toujours soupçonner son père d'avoir fait quelque chose à sa mère. Rufus se souvenait encore de ce fatal jour. Sa mère avait été très malade les mois précédents et elle avait passer plus de temps à l'hôpital que chez elle. Mr Shinra avait refuser que son fils aille rendre visite à sa mère et Rufus avait dut attendre que sa mère rentre. Cependant, quand sa mère était rentrée, elle n'était plus du tout la même. Toute joie l'avait désertée et elle sombra dans une profonde dépression dont elle ne sorti jamais.

Rufus soupira. Toute cette fortune et son père avait été incapable de rendre le sourire à sa femme. parfois l'ironie de tout ceci le frappait de plein fouet, comme aujourd'hui. Bien sur, il était heureux de posséder la puissance et le pouvoir. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre une vie simple comme les autres gens. Cet idiot de Cloud qui partait des jours et des jours pour faire ses livraisons ne pouvait pas comprendre la beauté d'avoir des gens à son service pour faire le travail à sa place. cependant, malgrès tout, il enviait Cloud et cela en dépit de lui même. Cloud ne possédait peut être pas ni l'argent, ni le pouvoir, mais il possédait une chose que Rufus savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir : une famille. Plus d'une fois Rufus s'était arrêté devant le bar de Tifa et il était rester là, cacher dans sa voiture à regarder Cloud interagir avec Tifa et les enfants. Pour Rufus il n'y avait aucun doute que Tifa et les enfants adoraient Cloud. Rufus aurait donner toute sa fortune pour qu'une femme le regarde comme Tifa regarde Cloud.

Comment cela était il possible ? Comment une expérience telle que lui pouvait trouver le bonheur alors que lui même qui avait eu, à un moment, le monde entre ses mains en était réduit à envier son ancien ennemis ? Sous le coup de la colère il frappa son poing contre le mur. Quelque chose se cassa dans le mur et une fente apparu. Rufus regarda de plus près et vit qu'un compartiment secret avait été aménager dans le mur. Rufus se demanda depuis combien de temps ce compartiment était ici. Cette maison avait appartenu à sa défunte mère, c'était un cadeau de son père pour fêter la naissance de Rufus. Rufus fut tenté d'appeler Reno, mais connaissant le Turk comme il le connaissait ce n'était pas la meilleur idée du monde. Rufus ouvrit le compartiment et il trouva des documents.

Stupéfait n'est pas un mot assez fort pour décrire ce que Rufus ressentait après la lecture des documents. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter la photo de sa mère souriant avec un bébé dans ses bras. Malgrès lui, Rufus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il vit le visage rayonnant de joie de sa mère. Mais qui diable pouvait bien être ce bébé ? Rufus devait il croire ce que disait ces lettres trouvée au fond du coffre ? Était il possible qu'il ne fut pas le seul héritier de la famille Shinra ?

FFFFFFFFFFF

Cloud s'éveilla avec un parfait sentiment de bien être. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti si bien. Cela lui avait fait du bien de combattre au coté de ses anciens amis d'avalanche contre le groupe "deepground". Bien sur, il aimait sa vie, les livraisons qui lui permettait de voyager et de voir du pays, en plus, plus le trajet est long plus la paye est bonne. D'un autre coté, il n'aimait pas rester absent trop longtemps. Tifa et les enfants lui manquait, même s'il refusait de l'avouer. Quelques semaines après la bataille finale contre deepground, Reeves était venu le voir et lui avait proposer un poste au sein du WRO. Jusqu'ici cloud avait éludé sa réponse, mais il savait qu'il devrait faire un choix au plus tôt.

parfois, il regrettait que Aerith et Zack aient complétement disparus avec les geostigmas. Il regrettait de ne plus pouvoir profiter de leurs sagesse. Longtemps il avait suivit Aerith juste pour l'entendre dire ces vérités qu'il aurait refusé d'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Cela avait causé beaucoup de peine à Tifa, il le savait maintenant. C'est vrai que dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était à l'époque, il ne savait plus qui il était ou bien ce qu'il ressentait réellemnt. Marlène avait raison ce jour là dans la maison d'Elvira, il était un idiot. Mais il n'avait pas volontairement laissé les autres croire qu'il était amoureux d'Aerith, car il ne l'était pas. Elle était juste une très bonne amie avec qui il pouvait parler, mais son coeur avait toujours appartenu à une seule femme depuis aussi loin qu'il pouvait se rappeler. D'ailleurs, quand Aerith lui avait demandé si Tifa était sa petite amie, il avait répondu oui sans hésiter. Seulement, la partie de lui même qui se prenait pour Zack souhaitait avoir aerith à ses cotés, et ainsi son indécision avait fait souffrir sa Tifa.

Même après avoir vaincu Sephiroth et sauvé la planète du météore, il était resté confus quand à ses sentiments. Il avait accepter de vivre chez Tifa d'une manière qui lui avait plus laisser croire qu'il lui rendait un service en acceptant, plutôt que la réelle joie qu'il avait ressenti. Il avait toujours été très réservé depuis l'enfance, mais malheureusement cela ne lui avait pas passé en grandissant. Au fond de lui il était toujours le jeune garçon de Nibelheim qui souhaitait qu'on l'aime. Puis il avait trouvé Denzel et l'avait emmené avec lui chez Tifa. Ils avaient alors former une famille pour le moins étrange mais une famille tout de même. Quand il avait découvert qu'il était malade, la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé fut de fuir. Fuir la sollicitude de Tifa. Il ne voulait pas lui imposer de le voir souffrir, puis mourir. Mais en fait il n'avait fait que la faire souffrir encore plus. Quand Kadaj et ses compagnons étaient arrivés, il y avait vu le moyen de finir en beauté, et il s'était battu. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie quand il avait découvert Tifa inconsciente dans l'église. Les parôles qu'elle lui avait dit après l'avait aidé à ouvrir les yeux. Peu importe ce qu'il ferait Tifa serait toujours là pour lui. Il avait bien cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée après avoir vaincu le nouveau Sephiroth. Aerith et Zack l'avait sauvé.

Les choses avaient changer après. Tifa et lui s'étaient rapprochés. Pas au point de dire qu'ils sortaient ensembles, mais Cloud savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. C'est pourquoi il envisagait sérieusement, ce matin, d'accepter l'offre d'emploi de Reeves. Devenir l'agent détaché du Wro pour la ville de Edge avait un certain charme. Surtout celui de pouvoir rentrer tout les soir à la maison. 'A la maison', ce terme le fit sourire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas penser à un endroit comme étant sa maison ? Tifa avait réussit ce miracle. Il n'était plus seul, il avait une famille.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Rufus fit venir Tzeng dans son bureau. Le chef des turk garda un air impassible quand Rufus lui fit part de ses ordres. Il y avait cependant de quoi étonner le plus impassible des turk. Rufus voulait connaitre la vérité. Pouvait il réellement avoir un frère ?

A suivre.

Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je sais que beaucoup de gens trouve que Aerith et Cloud font le couple parfait. Mais je déteste la perfection. Les gens parfait sont d'un ennuyeux ! Donc j'ai favorisé Tifa des le début du jeu (après avoir jouer à FF8 avec Rinoa comme héroine, je ne pouvait pas choisir Aerith pour héroine (lol)). J'essayerais de poster un nouveau chapitre le plus tôt possible, donc envoyer mon meilleur motivateur et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire. Il y aura un peu plus d'action au prochain chapitre. A bientôt. Stephanie


	2. Wutai

Bon, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai une question pour mon unique reviewer : Peux tu me dire le nom exact de la fic ou bien celui de l'auteur ? Je n'ai pas réussis à la trouver. J'espère ne pas faire de plagia, tient moi au courant. Bon, j'ai fini et maintenant je vous laisse apprécier le nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 2 : Wutai

Pour la première fois de sa vie Tzeng ne savait pas quoi faire. Bien sur, il avait suivit les ordres de Rufus, mais les découvertes qu'il avait fait étaient à la fois si surprenantes et si évidentes qu'il se demandait si il devait dire toute la vérité à son patron. Comme Rufus l'avait pensé, la femme du président Shinra avait bien eu un second enfant. Cependant, il semblerait que le président ne faisait déja plus confiance au professeur Hojo. En effet, il avait envoyé sa femme passer sa grossesse en secret dans un petit dispensaire proche de Wutai. Là, Mme Shinra avait donnée le jour à un petit garçon. Ce qu'il y avait de surprenant, était le fait que l'infirmière qui avait assisté Mme Shinra pendant toute sa grossesse n'était pas un membre du personnel de la Shinra.

Tzeng avait fait de longues recherches à propos de cette femme, mais il n'avait découvert que peu de choses sur elle. Elle s'était présentée sous le nom de Amber Storm, qui, bien sur était un faux nom. Tzeng se demandait pourquoi le président n'avait pas demander aux turks de faire une recherche sur cette femme avant de confier son épouse à ses soins ? Mais, peut être l'avait il fait ? Et si il l'avait fait, alors ou pouvait bien se trouver le rapport ?

Il avait fallut trois jours complets à Tzeng pour trouver le rapport. Ce ne fut pas tant le contenu du rapport, qui était très élogieux sur Amber Storm, mais le nom du turk qui l'avait taper qui stupéfia Tzeng. En tant que chef des turks, Tzeng se devait de connaître toutes les factions qui pouvaient poser problèmes à la Shinra. Avalanche n'avait pas été le premier groupe à s'opposer à l'utilisation du mako. Bien avant que Avalanche ne soit fondé, il y avait eu un autre groupe qui avait tenté de stopper la Shinra. Ce groupe s'appelait le FPP, autrement dit le front de protection de la planète. Et le turk qui avait rédigé le rapport élogieux était maintenant connu comme un membre actif du FPP. Tzeng ignorait que ce fanatique avait été un jour un turk. Mais cela lui fit froid dans le dos de savoir que le frère de Rufus Shinra s'était retrouvé un jour entre les mains des membres du FPP.

Qu'avait il put arrivé à l'enfant ? Aucune demande de rançon n'avait été envoyée. Est ce que le bébé était déja mort, ou bien a-t'il été gardé en vie pour un jour s'opposer à son père ? Mais non ! Cette idée était idiote. Les membre du FPP avaient presque tous été capturés peu de temps après l'enlèvement de l'enfant. Seuls les quatre membres fondateurs avaient pu s'enfuir. Mais une chose ressortait de tout les rapports que Tzeng avait lu : aucun des quatre ne portait d'enfant avec lui le jour ou l'armée de la Shinra avait attaqué le repère secret du FPP. Donc, il semblait pratiquement certain que l'enfant était mort à ce moment. Cependant, Tzeng voulait en être sur. C'est pourquoi il décida de se mettre à la recherche des quatre membres évadés. Peut être que l'un d'entre eux pourra lui dire ce qui était réellement arrivé au bébé. Il ne serait pas en paix tant qu'il ne pourrait pas dire à son patron comment son frère était mort.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

yuffie était, à son habitude, hyper exitée. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de leur périple contre Genova et Sephiroth, ses amis venaient tous lui rendre visite à Wutai. Bien sur, la première fois qu'ils avaient mis les pieds à Wutai n'était pas un très bon souvenir pour Avalanche. Mais, Yuffie jurait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Après tout, elle n'y était pour rien si ils n'avaient pas remarqués qu'elle était partie avec toute la materia. On ne se promène pas avec de la materia si puissante sans prendre quelques précautions élémentaires contre les voleurs ! Non qu'elle en soit un !

Cloud et Tifa arrivèrent les derniers. Après l'affaire de Deepground, Barret avait souhaiter passer plus de temps avec Marlène. Donc, Barret était venu quelques jours plus tôt chercher Marlène et Denzel pour les emmener en voyage, laissant Cloud et Tifa seuls. Bien sur, Tifa s'en faisait beaucoup pour les enfants mais elle savait qu'ils étaient entre de bonnes mains avec Barret. Cependant, ce qui l'avait inquiétée le plus n'était pas la sécurité des enfants, mais la façon si normale qu'elle avait eu de se reposer sur Cloud ces derniers jours.

Après le départ des enfants, Cloud n'avait plus accepté de longues courses. Il partait tout les jours le matin et rentrait au plus tard le soir vers 7 heure. Après avoir parqué Fenrir, Cloud venait aider Tifa au bar. Tifa adorait avoir Cloud avec elle tout les soirs et elle se prenait à réver que Cloud pourrait continuer de faire cela même après le retour des enfants. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que Cloud voit un jour à quel point elle l'aimait. Sa peur l'empéchait de dire les mots qu'elle voulait. Elle aurait tant souhaitée pouvoir parler librement de ses sentiments comme le faisait Aerith autrefois. Tifa s'en voulait de ne pouvoir mettre en parole tout ce que son coeur renfermait.

Cloud regardait Tifa avec des yeux inquiets. Il espérait que seul l'absence des enfants causait l'air triste que Tifa affichait de plus en plus souvent. Ou bien se trompait il ? Peut être que Tifa affichait cet air triste depuis longtemps mais il n'était pas rester assez longtemps auprès d'elle pendant une journée pour s'en rendre compte ? Il s'en voulait de l'avoir fait souffrir et de la faire souffrir encore. Mais il avait peur. Peur qu'elle ne le voit que comme un bon ami. Parfois il lui semblait se rappeler que Tifa lui avait dit un jour qu'il lui avait manquée après son départ de Nibelheim, mais il ne savait plus ni ou, ni quand elle avait dit cela, ni même si elle l'avait réellement dit. Il pensait qu'elle avait certains sentiments pour lui, mais il n'était pas sur que ses sentiments à elle soit aussi profonds que les siens. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulut perdre cette précieuse amitié qui les liait. Alors, pour l'instant, il préférait se taire.

Yuffie les accueillit princièrement. La seule anicroche fut quand Elle essaya de voler leur materia, pour finalement découvrir que aucuns d'entre eux étaient venus avec de la materia. Prise sur le fait, Yuffie rit de bon coeur avec les autres. Les choses changeaient finalement. Après tout, aucuns n'avait oubliés que les gens de Wutai cherchaient à avoir le maximum de materia, et Yuffie était la digne fille de son père. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, yuffie se mit à raconter l'histoire de Wutai.

Le village avait été fondé il y avait plusieurs siècles. les premiers habitants venéraient le dieu aquatique. Ils avaient scultés les personnages dans la montagne en son honneur. Pendant plusieurs siècles le village avait prospèré. Les gens de Wutai étaient des êtres fiers et courageux. Ils accueillaient volontiers les étrangers tant que ceux-ci accéptaient leurs coutumes. Il en avait été ainsi jusque à la guerre que la Shinra avait menée contre les troupes de Wutai. Yuffie ne savait pas pourquoi la Shinra avait un jour attaqué leur village. Un matin, des troupes de la Shinra étaient entrés dans Wutai et avait encerclé une maison du village. Presque tout les habitants de cette maison avaient été fait prisonniers, seuls quelques uns avaient put s'échapper grâce à l'aide du père de Yuffie. Le président de la Shinra avait été furieux que ces hommes se soient échappés et il avait tenu pour responsable de cela tout les habitants de Wutai. Il avait donc envoyer des troupes pour mater les gens de Wutai et cela avait été le début de la guerre. Guerre que Wutai avait malheureusement perdue, en même temps que son honneur et sa fierté. Et maintenant, Wutai se mettait au tourisme.

Après avoir dit cela Yuffie entraîna toute la bande vers le nouvel hôtel. Le séjour se passa agéablement pour tous. trop tôt à leur goût, Cloud et Tifa durent rentrer à Edge car leur travail les attendait. Barret décida de rester un peu plus longtemps avec les enfants, mais il promit de les ramenés avant la fin de la semaine. Le départ se fit sous les promesses de se revoir au plus tôt. A bord du Shera, Cloud prit la main de Tifa dans la sienne et la jeune femme ne l'enleva pas.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Rufus écouta le rapport de Tzeng. Bien sur, il ordonna au turk de continuer les recherches. Il avait perdu tout espoir de revoir un jour son frère vivant, mais il voulait savoir comment il était mort et si ses meurtriers avaient bien payer le prix fort pour leur crime. Ce fut seulement quand Tzeng eu quitter son bureau que Rufus laissa une unique larme s'écouler de ses yeux. A nouveau, il était seul et sans famille. Que la vie pouvait être injuste !

A suivre.

Et voila ! Alors ? Une petite review ? S'il vous plaît (°_°). J'essayerais de poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. a bientôt. Stephanie.


	3. Corel Nord

Voila le troisième chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Chapitre 3 : Corel Nord

Très rapidement Tseng se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait mener à bien ses recherches tout seul. Trop de temps avait passé. Si l'enfant était toujours vivant, alors il aurait maintenant 25 ans. Comment l'enfant aurait il put évoluer ? Serait il devenu un deuxième Rufus ? Ou bien alors quelqu'un de totalement diffèrent ? Tseng savait que le directeur avait eu de bonnes raisons de ne pas faire confiance au professeur Hojo. Vu ce qui était arrivé au fils du professeur, alors le directeur était bien plus réaliste que Tseng ne l'avait cru.

Contraint et forcé, Tseng avait donc réuni les turks pour qu'ils l'aident dans ses recherches. Enfin, il avait caché la vrai raison de ces recherches aux autres turks. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Rude pour garder sa langue, mais cela n'était pas le cas pour Reno. Le turk roux n'avait jamais put pleinement comprendre les devoirs liés au statut des turk, et Helena ne valait guère mieux. Tseng soupira. Depuis l'affaire de Nibelheim les meilleurs éléments des turks avaient disparus ou quittés la Shinra. Et maintenant il devait faire avec des turks inexpérimentés et qui n'avaient pas le même sens de l'honneur que lui. La seule qui pourrait devenir une bonne turk était Héléna, mais elle avait encore tant de choses à apprendre avant.

De manière surprenante ce fut Reno qui retrouva la trace de l'un des fondateurs du FPP. Comme à son habitude Reno faisait semblant de lire les rapports devant lui. Il détestait faire ce genre de travail. Il aurait mille fois mieux préférer passer ses journées dehors. Si il en avait eu la possibilité, il aurait courût à Edge pour voir sa belle Tifa et son bouffon de meilleur ami. Reno avait sous-estimé Cloud depuis le début. Il l'avait prit pour un rival de peu d'importance, mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Et si ce n'avait été pour Rude, alors il aurait laisser Cloud s'enfoncer dans sa dépression pendant l'épisode avec Kadaj. Reno savait que Rude aussi aimait beaucoup Tifa, mais contrairement à lui, Reno n'était pas pret à renoncer à Tifa. De colère, Reno avait lancer son poing dans une pile de dossiers. L'un d'eux était tombé sur la tête de la pauvre Héléna qui lisait les rapports sur le sol. Par chance, Ce rapport était exactement ce qu'ils recherchaient.

Tseng lut le rapport avec beaucoup d'attention. Apparemment, le président avait déduit les mêmes conclusions que Tseng, et il avait fait rechercher les quatre fondateurs. Cela avait prit du temps, mais après une quinzaine d'année il avait finalement retrouver la trace de l'un d'entre eux. Cet homme était parti se réfugier dans son village natal. Là, il avait oublié son passé de rebelle et il s'était fait oublié. Il avait adopté un neveux à lui et était redevenu un simple mineur. Quand la Shinra était venue pour construire son réacteur, il n'avait rien dit contre et s'était rangé à l'avis des gens du village. Malheureusement pour lui, son neveu avait hérité du tempérament rebelle de son oncle et il n'avait cessé de proclamer que la Shinra n'apportait rien de bon pour eux. Ce fut ce qui mit les agents de la Shinra sur la piste de l'ancien membre du FPP.

Le président Shinra n'était pas connu pour sa bonté d'âme. Et en ce cas, il avait eu d'autant moins de raisons de se montrer clément. Il avait donc ordonné la destruction totale de la ville et de tout ses habitants. Et il en avait été ainsi. Le président n'avait pas tenu en compte que l'ancien fondateur était déjà mort quand l'attaque avait eu lieu. Pour lui cela n'était pas important. Ce qui était important était de détruire le village qui avait abrité en son sein l'un des meurtriers de son plus jeune fils. Des sabotages dans le réacteur avait donné la raison de l'attaque. Et personne n'y avait survécu. Le village s'appelait Corel Nord.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Marlène pleurait dans sa chambre. Elle avait toujours concidéré Barret comme son père, et elle ne voulait pas penser autrement. Son père venait juste de lui raconter la vraie histoire de Corel et de ses parents biologiques. Marlène ne savait plus qui elle était réellement. Qui était sa vrai famille ? Ses parents biologiques ? Dayne et Eleanor. Son père adoptif ? Barret. Ou bien alors sa nouvelle famille ? Tifa, Cloud et denzel. Tout cela était tellement difficile. Elle ne voulait pas choisir ! Elle aimait sa vie avec Tifa, Cloud et Barret. Pourquoi devait elle choisir ?

Cloud rentra tôt ce soir là. Il avait une surprise pour Tifa et les enfants. Finalement il avait accepté la proposition de Reeves. Aujourd'hui avait été son dernier jour en tant que livreur. Il s'était excusé auprès de ses clients, mais au fond de lui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait vraiment heureux. Bien sur il ne savait pas trop comment annoncer la nouvelle à Tifa mais il ne souhaitait que leur bonheur, et il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Cependant, il se s'attendait pas à trouver un Barret effondré au bar et une Tifa des plus anxieuses. Après quelques explications de la part de Barret, Cloud jeta un long regard sur Tifa et monta à l'étage pour discuter avec Marlène.

Il trouva la fillette en pleure comme il s'y attendait. Il vint à elle et posa une main sur la tête de la petite fille.

" Ton papa t'aime." Lui dit il. " N'oublie jamais cela."

" Mon papa ? Lequel ? Je n'ai pas de vrai papa !"

" Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais. Souvient toi. Qui s'est occupé de toi depuis que tu es toute petite ? Vers qui allais tu pleurer quand tu étais triste ? Qui te faisait rire ?"

"Papa".

" Tu vois ! Va le voir, il est aussi triste que toi".

" Merci Cloud ! Je t'aime aussi tu sais."

Marlène sorti de sa chambre en courant. Ses dernières parôles avait amener un vrai sourire sur le visage de Cloud. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec le visage souriant de Tifa.

" Merci Cloud" Dit elle.

" De rien. Je n'aime pas voir un enfant souffrir, c'est tout."

" Je suis désolée."

" De quoi ?"

" De ne pas avoir été une meilleure amie pendant notre enfance."

" Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu n'était qu'une enfant tout comme moi. Nous ne sommes pas responsables des erreurs de nos parents. Que pouvais tu faire d'autre quand toute la ville était après moi ?"

" Je ne sais pas, mais..."

" Tu n'aurais rien put faire. J'ai fait mes propres erreurs et tu n'en est pas responsable."

" Je t'aime Cloud"

Tifa ne savait plus ou se mettre. Les parôles étaient sorties toutes seules. Tifa n'osait pas regarder Cloud dans les yeux de peur de voir de rejet qu'il ne pouvait que manifester.

" Je t'aime aussi Tifa"dit un Cloud vraiement gêné.

" Vraiment ?"

Mais avant que Cloud ne puisse répondre, Barret entra dans la chambre avec Marlène. Il remercia avec effusion Cloud et tifa de prendre si bien soin de sa fille. Puis il entraîna les deux amis, ainsi que Denzel, dans un superbe restaurant pour fêter sa réconciliation avec Marlène. Tifa et Cloud passèrent une excellente soirée, mais tout les deux n'avaient qu'une hâte, et c'était de rentrer chez eux au plus tôt. Une importante discussion les attendaient là.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tseng se rendant bien compte que de plus amples recherches dans les archives ne pourrait rien lui apprendre de plus. Il se résolut donc à envoyer ses turk dans tout Gaia à la recherche d'histoires sur des personnes qui étaient rentrés brusquement dans leur village natale. Seul Reno fut affecté à la protection de Rufus, car Tseng n'était pas assez fou pour envoyer Reno seul en mission. Il ne tenait pas à ce que tout Gaia soit au courant des recherches de la Shinra. Bientôt toute la vérité serait connue, il en était sur.

A suivre.

Et voila ! on se rapproche du dénoument. J'ai prévu d'écrire encore quatre chapitres pour cette histoire et une courte conclusion. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me motiver à écrire la suite.


	4. Canyon cosmos et gold saucer

Merci a mon unique reviewer. J'écris ce chapitre pour toi.

Chapitre 4 : Canyon cosmos et Gold saucer

Reno s'ennuyait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir le président se lever tout les matins, aller à son bureau et travailler sur des dossiers jusqu'au soir, puis revenir se coucher. Il aurait donné dix ans de sa vie pour seulement avoir l'opportunité de faire autre choses que d'être la plante verte du bureau de Rufus. Et apparemment le sentiment était partagé. Rufus semblait supporter de moins en moins la présence constante de Reno à ses coté. Si la situation avait été normale, alors un autre turk aurait put prendre la relève de Reno et ainsi fournir à chacun d'entre eux l'espace vital qui commençait à leur manquer. Malheureusement, Tseng avait décidé que seul Reno n'était pas indispensable à la recherche des anciens membres du FPP.

Ce matin, Rufus en eut plus qu'assez de voir Reno se tenir immobile dans un coin du bureau. La présence constante du turk l'empêchait de se concentrer sur les problèmes de sa société. N'y tenant plus, Rufus ordonna à Reno de quitter le bureau et la ville de Calm pour la journée. Il ajouta même que reno serait déchut de son statut de turk si jamais Rufus l'apercevait avant que la nuit ne soit tombée. Reno s'empressa de quitter le bureau et Rufus ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. un fin sourire vint aux lèvres du président de la Shinra quand il songea à ce que reno pourrait faire de sa journée. Sans nul doute le turk rendrait visite au bar "le septième ciel", ou plutôt à sa si jolie propriétaire. et si Cloud se trouvait dans les parages, alors la journée ne pourrait être qu' intéressante ! Rufus s'interrogea sur l'opportunité de quitter son travail routinier pour avoir un peu de joie de voir le "choc des titans" entre Reno et Cloud. Cependant, son travail aussi était important et il devait profiter au maximum de l'absence de Reno pour l'avancer. Rufus se résolut à travailler toute la matinée pour pouvoir s'accorder quelques heures dans l'après-midi pour jouir du spectacle, qui sans nul doute, aurait lieu dans le bar le plus connus de Edge.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Cloud et Tifa n'avaient pas eu l'opportunité de parler de leur aveux. Après le repas au restaurant Barret avait demander si il pouvait rester quelques jours avec eux pour profiter au maximum de Marlène, et Tifa n'avait pas eu le coeur de refuser. Cloud aussi avait comprit les sentiments de Barret, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir frustré par la constante présence de son ami. Barret n'avait pas laisser un seul instant Cloud et Tifa seul à seule. Quand il n'était pas avec l'un, il était avec l'autre ! Cloud n'avait même pas pût annoncer à Tifa et aux enfants son changement de travail. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Cloud savait que Tifa pensait qu'il n'acceptait plus que les courses proches pour expliquer le fait que, tout les soirs, Cloud était à la maison. Bien sur, Cloud avait essayer de l'annoncer à tout le monde malgrès la présence de Barret, mais ce dernier avait toujours trouvé un moyen de couper Cloud avant qu'il puisse faire son annonce. La dernière fois, ce furent les ronflements de Barret qui le coupèrent, et Tifa, bonne âme comme elle est, conduisit Barret jusqu' a la chambre qu'il partageait avec Cloud. Après cela elle avait coucher les enfants et était aller se coucher elle même. Cloud était sortit juste après que tifa eu accompagner Barret. Il se doutait bien que, tant que barret serait chez eux, il ne pourrait pas éclaircir la situation entre lui et tifa, ni même faire part de son nouveau travail à sa "famille". Il se résolut donc à attendre patiemment que Barret retourne chez lui.

Tifa s'était levée avec le sourire ce matin. Non pas qu'elle fut de mauvaise humeur habituellement, mais elle se sentait heureuse car Barret devait rentrer chez lui dans l'après-midi. Tifa adorait Barret, mais après une semaine à l'avoir constamment sur le dos, elle était proche de la crise nerveuse. Bien sur, elle savait que Barret n'avait que de bonnes intentions, mais il aurait quand même put laisser un moment d'intimité pour elle et Cloud. Tifa avait bien essayer de faire comprendre à Barret que ce serait bien si il passait quelques temps seul à seul avec Marlène, et il l'avait comprit. Malheureusement, il avait choisit un moment ou Cloud n'était pas chez eux pour quitter le bar avec Marlène, et il était revenu bien avant que Cloud ne rentre de son travail. D' ailleurs, à ce sujet, Tifa se posait plein de questions. Elle appréciait le fait que Cloud soit tout les soirs à la maison pour l'aider avec les enfants, mais elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait toujours donner autant d'argents pour leurs besoins sans avoir à faire des courses lointaines. Normalement, avec les petites courses qu'il faisait depuis une semaine, Cloud aurait eu juste assez pour payer le carburant de sa moto, alors comment pouvait il payer les courses pour le bar ? Tifa savait que Cloud désirait faire une annonce, elle n'était pas aveugle, mais elle craignait qu'il n'annonce qu'il les quittaient à avait été heureuse que, à chaque fois, Barret interrompe Cloud avant qu'il ne puisse dire haut et fort qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle regraitait amèrement d'avoir laissé parler son coeur. Que deviendrait elle si il décidait qu'en fin de compte il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il s'était juste laisser aller à une impulsion qu'il regrettait. Sa belle humeur envolée, Tifa descendit lentement les marches pour affronter une nouvelle journée d'incertitude.

La matinée se passa calmement. Cloud était parti à son travail tôt mais il avait dit à Tifa qu'il serait rentré avant que Barret ne s'en aille. Donc Tifa l'attendait pour le début d'après-midi. Comme tout les week-end Tifa ouvrait son bar en fin de matinée et le fermait après minuit. D'autres bar dans Edge prenait alors le relais. Tifa semblait aussi joyeuse que d'habitude mais, au fond d'elle même, elle était morte de peur. Binetôt il n'y aurait plus d'échappatoire pour elle, elle devrait mettre au claire ses sentiment pour Cloud et ainsi risquer de le perdre. Un joyeux salut la tira de ses pensées moroses. espérant se tromper, Tifa jeta un regard sur le nouveau venu et elle ne put réprimer une grimace de mécontentement. reno avait vraiment choisit son jour pour venir lui rendre visite ! Non seulement Barret était toujours là, mais en plus Cloud n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Cela n'allait pas être beau à voir ! d'un autre côté, lui souffla la partie sombre de son esprit, c'était un bon moyen de savoir si Cloud tenait réellement à elle. Si il était jaloux de Reno alors cela voudrait dire qu'il avait de vrais sentiments pour elle. Tifa se frappa mentalement pour penser une telle choses, mais l'idée ne voulut pas la quitter.

Cloud rentra content de son travail. Il avait bien eu raison d'accepter l'offre de Reeves. Non seulement il gagnait plus d'argent maintenant, mais en plus il pouvait passer tout le week-end avec sa famille après sa ronde matinale. Il était un peu nerveux à l'idée de s'ouvrir à Tifa à propos de ses sentiments mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la faire attendre indéfiniment. Il connaissait bien son amie et il était sur qu'elle commençait à douter de ses sentiments à son égard. Elle avait toujours été comme cela sa Tifa. Elle semblait si forte mais en fait elle était juste faible quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments. C'est pourquoi elle ne s'était pas battue contre Aerith. Mais maintenant il était temps qu'elle sache qu'elle avait toujours eut et aurait toujours la première place dans son coeur. Avec cette résolution en tête Cloud entra dans le bar, mais la vision qu'il eut devant les yeux le cloua sur place. Reno était assit au comptoir et il draguait ouvertement sa Tifa. Cloud sentit son sang bouillir à cette vue. Comment ce misérable turk osait poser son regard concupiscent sur ce qui appartenait de plein droit à Cloud ! Avec un visage orageux Cloud s'avança vers le turk.

Rufus avait finit son travail en début d'après_midi et il avait dit à son chauffeur de le conduire à Edge. La voiture se gara devant le bar et Rufus s'interrogeait encore si il devait entrer dans le bar ou rester dehors. Son hésitation fut couper quand il vit un turk roux volant littéralement devant la voiture. Apparemment Reno avait réussit à mettre l'ex-soldat très en colère. Rufus soupira en regardant son employé se relever et se diriger à nouveau vers le bar. La persévérance était le moindre des défauts du turk, et la stupidité son pire défaut. Qui, ayant un esprit sain, retournerait parler à un homme qui venait juste de l'expulser en volant du bar ? Apparemment Reno ! Rufus ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit rire lui échapper. Il jeta alors un regard noir à son chauffeur le prévenant par la même que PERSONNE ne devrait apprendre qu'il avait rit. A nouveau, Rufus entendit des cris provenant du bar. Pendant un moment Rufus ne put rien distinguer parmi les cris jusqu'à ce que les quatre protagonistes sortent dehors. Reno se trouvait à affronter non seulement Cloud mais aussi Tifa et Barret. Pour une seconde Rufus eut pitié du turk, mais son amusement l'emporta et il regarda avec attention le scène qui allait se jouer.

" Tifa n'est pas ta propriété Cloud !" S'exclama Reno. " Laisse la choisir qui elle veut."

" Tifa est tout à fait libre de choisir" Répliqua Cloud. " Je sais seulement qu'elle a meilleur gout que de choisir quelqu'un qui est à la botte d'un Shinra."

" Parce que tu crois qu'être livreur vaut mieux ?"

A ces mots Tifa jeta un regard noir à Reno. Comment osait il parler comme cela. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour attirer son attention et elle n'en voulait pas comme elle le lui avait expliqué une minute plus tôt.

" Je ne suis plus livreur. Je travail maintenant pour le WRO"

La vérité avait échappée à Cloud. Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il avait prévu de l'annoncer à Tifa mais le mal était fait. Il jeta un regard anxieux vers son amie et il vit son visage choqué.

" C'est vrai Cloud ?" Lui demanda t elle. " Tu as un nouveau travail ? C'est cela la nouvelle que tu voulais nous dire ?"

Cloud ne put que confirmer de la tête. A sa plus grande surprise Tifa se jeta dans ses bras en pleurs. Ne sachant pas trop que faire Cloud resserra son étreinte sur elle, et le monde allen tours disparut pour eux.

Pendant ce temps, Barret avait attrapé Reno et l'avait pousser dans la voiture de Rufus. Il montra son arme au président de la Shinra en lui ordonnant d'emmener son "toutou" ailleurs et au plus vite. Devant des arguments si percutant Rufus ne put que faire ce que Barret attendait et il ordonna à son chauffeur de partir. Il regrettait un peu de quitter cet endroit, mais il avait eu le spectacle qu'il attendait et il pourrait faire payer à Reno le fait qu'il ait été chassé de Edge. Somme toute, cela avait été une excellent journée pour lui.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tseng n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles pour son patron. Grace à l'aide des turk il avait retrouver la trace de deux anciens membres du FPP. malheureusement tout les deux était morts. Le premier était parti se cacher à Canyon cosmos. il avait réussit à se faire oublier, mais il n'avait pas put oublier ses idéaux. Quelques années après l'attaque de Wutai il avait créé un nouveau groupe terroriste : Avalanche. Il avait été tué lors d'un mission suicide contre une faction de soldats de la Shinra. sephiroth avait porté le coup fatal. L'autre membre avait fait profile bas. pendant des années il n'avait pas cesser de voyager de ville en ville. Finalement il était aller au Gold saucer lorsque celui-ci avait ouvert et il n'en était plus reparti. Dayne l'avait tué lorsqu'il avait perdu l'esprit. Il n'y avait donc rien à tirer de ces deux là.

Seul un fait troublant poussa Tseng à continuer. apparemment le deuxième homme s'était arrêter plus d'une fois dans une ville appelée Fusée city. peut être qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport mais peut être de les réponses l'attendait là bas. dans le doute Tseng décida d'aller seul dans cette ville. il renvoya les autre turk à Calm. Si il fallait entendre des choses horribles alors Tseng préférait être le seul à les entendre.

A suivre.

Désolée pour l'attente mais je n'ai plus de temps à moi. Initialement j'avais prévus d'écrire deux court chapitres mais pour me faire pardonner de cette attente j'ai décidé de n'en faire qu'un avec les deux. J'espère que vous avez aimer. A bientôt pour le priochain chapitre.


	5. fusée city

Fusée city

Tseng regrettait un peu que Helena ne soit pas venu avec lui ce jour. Elle avait un don pour faire parler les gens sans même le vouloir. Et Tseng aurait vraiment voulu posséder ce don à ce moment précis. Des l'instant ou il eut franchit les portes de la ville il avait su que c'était une très mauvaise idée de venir seul. Les gens de la ville voyant son uniforme de turk étaient rentrés chez eux précipitement. Seul l'ami de Cloud Strife, Cid était venu à sa rencontre et il lui avait fait comprendre avec son langage chatié à quel point le turk était le bien venu.

Tseng savait que ce serait difficile de faire parler les gens, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à tant de colère et de haine. Bien sur, les turks avaient commis de nombreux actes dont leur chef n'était pas fier, mais il n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre à ces moments. La mort d'Aerith l'avait fortement ébranlé. Il avait toujours eu de profonds sentiments pour la dernière des cetra mais n'avait jamais oser agir selon ses sentiments par crainte de mettre la jeune fille encore plus en danger. Et maintenant il était trop tard. Silencieusement, il se promis de ne plus jamais faire la même erreur.

Le chef des turks était si prit dans ses pensées qu'il manqua de remarquer qu'un vieillard s'était approcher de lui. Le vieil homme tendit ses mains au turk en signe de rédition.

" Finalement vous m'avez trouvé." Dit le vieillard. " Je suppose qu'il est temps que je paye pour mes crimes passés."

" Vous êtes le dernier survivant du FPP, n'est ce pas ?"

Le ton que le turk avait employé laissait entendre cette question plus comme une affirmation qu'autre chose. Le vieillard répondit "oui" de la tê soulagement qui envahit tseng à ce moment le prit par surprise tant il était fort. Finalement, il allait enfin savoir ce qui était arrivé au plus jeune fils du président.

" Je suppose que vous voulez m'emmener en prison ?" Questionna le vieillard. " Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher dans ce cas car j'ai perdu toute envie de vivre le jour ou la fusée est partie dans l'espace."

" Pas forcement" répliqua le turk. " Je cherche quelques informations sur une femme nommée Amber Storm. Si vous pouvez m'aider à la retrouver alors je vous laisserai votre liberté."

" Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il est advenu du bébé du président Shinra. Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il est advenu de lui."

" Comment cela ? Votre groupe à enlevé le bébé. Vous devez savoir si il est vivant ou mort !"

" Non, je ne le sais pas. Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Je vous prévient c'est une longue histoire."

" J'ai tout mon temps." Répliqua le turk.

* * *

Barret était enfin parti, et les enfants étaient couchés depuis longtemps. Cependant Tifa n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne cessait de s'agiter dans son lit. L'annonce du nouvel emploi de Cloud l'avait totalement prise par surprise. Elle qui s'attendait à le voir fuire le plus loin possible d'elle ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi Cloud avait décidé de quitter le travail qu'il aimait tant pour travailler pour Reeves. Une partie d'elle même souhaitait qu'il eu fait ça pour être plus proche d'elle, mais la partie logique de son esprit ne cessait de l'assaillir de doutes. N'y tenant plus, elle quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers le bar. Un bon verre de lait pourrait sûrement la calmer. Bien sur elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver Cloud assit dans la cuisine.

Cloud sursauta quand il entendit Tifa entrer, mais un sourire brillant apparu sur son visage à l'instant ou ses yeux se posèrent sur la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie. Il ne se sentit rassuré que lorsqu'elle eut retourné son sourire. il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir avec lui et elle accepta. Pendant un long moment tout deux restèrent silencieux. Finalement Cloud prit son courage à deux mains.

" Je ne voulais pas que tu apprenne pour mon travail comme ça." Commença-t-il. " Je voulait te l'annoncer seul à seule ou juste avec les enfants, mais pas devant tout le monde."

" C'est sur ! Même Rufus était présent."

A ces mots, Cloud ne put s'empécher de ricaner. Cela avait été un sacré spectacle de voir le grand président de la Shinra battre en retrait face aux "arguments" de Barret.

" Pourquoi as tu changé de travail ?" Questionna Tifa. " Je croyais que tu adorais ton travail de livreur."

" Cest vrai, mais je vous aime beaucoup plus que mon travail."

" Bien sur Cloud, nous savons que tu nous aime comme ta famille."

" Tu ne comprend pas ! Bien sur j'aime les enfants comme mes jeunes frère et soeur. Comment ne pas les aimer. Mais Tifa, je ne t'aime pas comme une soeur, je ne t'ai jamais aimé comme cela."

" Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Demanda Tifa avec un regard triste.

" Tu es plus que cela pour moi, tu l'as toujours été."

" Comment ? S'il te plais Cloud dit moi."

" je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer comme une soeur. Tu es la femme que j'ai toujours aimer. Non laisse moi parler." Dit il quand il vit que Tifa s'apprétait à reprendre la parôle. " Je sais que tu crois que j'étais amoureux d'Aerith, mais c'est faux. J'ai quitter Nibleheim parce que je voulais que tu me remarque, que tu m'aime comme je t'ai toujours aimé. Quand j'ai rencontré Aerith, la partie de moi qui tirait ses souvenir de Zack à été attiré par elle. Mais je n'ai pas pu faire un pas en direction d'elle car le vrai moi m'en empéchait. Zack voulait Aerith, mais Cloud n'a jamais voulu que toi Tifa."

Tifa sentait ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Jamais encore elle n'avait été aussi heureuse.

" je t'aime Tifa".

Maintenant elle pouvait vraiment croire les parôles de Cloud. Une semaine plus tôt elle n'avait pas pu mais maintenant elle voyait la vérité dans ses magnifique yeux mako. Cloud l'avait toujours aimé, tout comme elle l'avait toujours aimée. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse. elle se pencha vers Cloud et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'elle cachait au fond de son coeur. Cloud retourna son baisé et bientôt ils oublièrent tout ce qui n'était pas eux deux. Avant de rentrer dans la chambre de Cloud avec lui Tifa lui dit le fond de son coeur.

" Je t'aime plus que ma vie Cloud, et je te jure que rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer."

Cloud lui sourit et se pencha vers elle pour un autre baiser avant de fermer la porte a clef derrière eux.

* * *

"... Notre chef vint nous voir ce jour avec une femme à ses coté. Il nous la présenta comme sa femme. La femme était enceinte et quelques mois plus tard elle mit au monde un fils mort né. Le chef prit très mal cette nouvelle, mais sa femme encore plus. Elle sombra dans une dépression et son mari la fit participer à nos missions pour la sortir de cette dépression. Après quelques temps elle sembla à nouveau normale et le chef cessa de s'inquiéter pour elle. Pourtant il aurait du. La femme du chef ne cessait de parler à son fils mort. Elle lui avait même donné un nom. Mais je ne me rappel plus lequel s'était.

Ce fut tout à fait par hasard que l'on découvrit que la femme du président Shinra attendait un second fils. Ce fut l'idée de Amber de kidnapper l'enfant pour obliger le président Shinra. Nous étions tous enthousiasmés par ce plan et aucun d'entre nous ne pensa que Amber avait d'autres motifs. Il fut très simple, grâce à l'aide d'un de nos membre qui travaillait avec les turk de faire embaucher Amber comme infirmière de Mme Shinra Amber réussit à convaincre Mme Shinra de venir passer sa grossesse à Wutai loin du professeur Hojo.

Tout se passa comme prévu jusqu'a ce que Mme Shinra donne naissance à son fils. Il avait été prévu que Amber vienne nous rejoindre avec le bébé, mais elle n'est jamais venu. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé mais, plus tard j'ai découvert que Amber avait acheter secrétement un bateau. Je pense que dès qu'elle à eu le bébé dans ses bras elle l'a pris pour le sien. Peu après la Shinra nous a attaqué et j'ai pu m'enfuir par miracle avec trois compagnons. Notre chef avait été tué lors de l'attaque, nous n'étions plus que quatre. J'ai donc choisit de me cacher et d'oublier tout."

" Vous n'avez pas d'autres informations à me donner sur cette femme ? Je n'ai rien pu trouver sur une Amber Storm."

" C'est tout à fait normal. Son vrai nom n'était pas Amber Storm mais..."

A suivre.

Alors ? Je sais je suis méchante. Il reste encore un chapitre et une courte conclusion. laissez moi une review s'il vous plait.


	6. Nibleheim

Nous voila presque à la fin de cette histoire. Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que cette idée tordue m'est venue la première fois que j'ai jouer à FF7. Je vous laisse enfin découvrir la vérité.

Nibleheim

Tseng ne savait pas que faire. D'un coté, sa loyauté lui dictait d'aller voir son patron et de lui révéler tout ce qu'il avait découvert. Mais, d'un autre coté il savait que si il révélait tout, alors la vie de plusieurs personnes serait boulversée à jamais. Il y'avait plus de vingt cinq ans que ce secret était maintenu, alors, à quoi bon transformer deux vie accomplies en révélant un lien de parenté plus que non voulu des deux cotés. Tseng savait que malgrés les parôles de Rufus, le président ne serait pas heureux de découvrir la véritable identité de son jeune frère. Car le plus jeune fils Shinra est bel et bien vivant.

Tseng arpentait les couloirs menant au bureau du directeur quand il rencontra un Reno plus que triste. c'est bien la première fois que tseng vit son subalterne avec une expression à la fois si triste et si en colère. Prenant ceci comme prétexte pour retarder le moment de sa décision, Tseng demanda a Reno ce qui se passait. Le turk roux lui expliqua que la veille au soir, au septième ciel, Cloud et Tifa avaient fêtés leur fiancailles. reno dit aussi que le mariage devait avoir lieu le mois suivant. Tseng savait que Tifa avait fait une forte impression sur Rude mais il ne se doutait pas qu'elle eu fait la même impression à Reno. A part lui, tseng se dit que c'était une excellente chose que Cloud se soit fiancé hier. maintenant, tseng savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il ne pouvait pas cacher la vérité à Rufus et au diable les conséquences !

* * *

Tifa souriait devant son miroir. yuffie avait insistée pour l'aider à choisir sa robe de mariée. Elle avait prétextée que Tifa avait besoin d'elle vu le temps qu'elle avait mis avant d'accepter d'épouser Cloud. en réalité, Tifa s'était jettée dans les bras de Cloud le soir ou il avait fait sa demande et elle n'avait rien répondu. Par manque de chance, Yuffie était entrée à ce moment là et elle avait appellée tout les membres d'avalanche pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ce qui au départ devait être une soirée romantique pour Cloud et Tifa, s'était vite transformé en véritable capharnaüm d'appels téléphoniques. Tifa n'avait pu réellement donner sa réponse que le lendemain matin au petit déjeuné. Les enfants avaient été fous de joie à l'annonce du prochain mariage, et avec l'aide de Yuffie, ils avaient mis sur pied une soirée de fiançaille pour leurs "parents".

La soirée avait été merveilleuse. Et, pour la première fois depuis deux semaines Tifa s'était sentie parfaitement bien. Apparemment, le virus qu'elle avait attrappé était en train de disparaître, et cela était tant mieux, car ce n'était vraiment pas agréable de se réveiller tout les matins avec un estomac barbouillé ! Tifa sourit en voyant la robe que Yuffie lui présentait. Contrairement aux précédentes, celle-ci était une pure merveille. Tifa pouvait déja se voir vêtue de cette robe et s'avançant vers l'autel ou Cloud l'attendait. Elle espérait vraiment que cette robe lui aille car c'était, à vrai dire la robe de ses rèves. Enfant, Tifa avait imaginée qu'elle se marierait dans la même robe que sa mère. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle devrait acheter sa propre robe de mariée, ni qu'elle épouserait le paria de Nibleheim.

Tifa se rappelait maintenant avec douleur comment les gens de Nibleheim traitaient Cloud quand il était enfant. Tifa n'avait jamais su pourquoi les gens détestaient tant Cloud. Bien sur, il n'était pas né à Nibleheim comme les autres enfants. Sa mère, Amber Strife, était revenue vivre à Nibleheim après que son mari fut tué. Cloud avait alors déja presque deux mois. Les gens avaient pardonnés à amber d'être partie et de s'être marier avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas du village, mais ils n'avaient pas accéptés l'enfant. Tifa avait découvert que son propre père avait été le fiancé de amber avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie pour rejoindre quelqu'un d'autre. Mr Lockheart ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir eu un enfant avec un autre et avait détesté l'enfant au premier regard. Tout le village avait suivi et le jeune Cloud était devenu un sujet d'aversion avant même qu'il ne sache marcher ou parler. Et bien sur, les enfants avaient suivis l'exemple de leurs parents. Si Tifa avait été un peu plus gentille avec Cloud s'était uniquement par ce que sa mère ne voulait pas la voir se moquer d'un garçon qui n'avait rien fait pour mérité un pareil traitement.

Tifa regréttait plus que tout de ne pas avoir dit la vérité à son père à propos de l'accident qui lui était arrivée au mont Nibel. Elle savait, déja à l'époque, qu'elle agissait très mal en laissant porter toute la culpabilité sur Cloud. Mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à trouver les bon mots pour le dire à son père. Et, le temps aidant, elle s'était convaincue que les choses étaient bien comme elles étaient, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de revenir sur ce passé. Cependant, à chaque fois que quelqu'un reparlait de cette histoire et en faisait reproche à Cloud elle se sentait profondément coupable. ce fut sans doute pourquoi elle accepta de rencontrer Cloud cette nuit là au vieux puits. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginée ce que Cloud allait lui annoncer. Quand il lui dit qu'il allait quitter la ville, elle avait sentie une partie d'elle même se briser, bien sur elle l'avait caché. Cependant, quand il lui dit qu'il voulait devenir Soldat, elle y vit l'occasion de garder une partie de Cloud avec elle. Elle lui fit promettre de venir la sauver si elle était en danger. Et il lui fit la promesse à son plus intense et secret soulagement.

Quand il fut parti, Tifa alla passer de longues journées avec Mme Strife. La jeune fille cherchait par tout les moyen d'avoir des nouvelles du garçon qui lui manquait tant. Mme Strife s'était montrée très gentille avec Tifa, mais elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle espèrait que son fils trouve une femme qui soit bien supérieur à ce que Tifa était. bien sur, elle ne l'avait pas dit avec ses mots la, mais l'idée était bien la. Mme Strife trouvait que Tifa ne méritait pas quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire que son fils. Un jour Tifa lui avait demandé pourquoi, et après elle ne put jamais oublier la réponse de la mère de Cloud : " Parce que mon fils mérite quelqu'un qui le soutienne quelque soit les circonstances, et pas quelqu'un qui le laisse être accusé d'un crime qu'il n'a pas commis juste pour éviter une punition." Après cela Tifa n'était plus retournée chez Mme Strife. Le temps avait passé et elle était devenue experte en arts martiaux, mais son coeur restait vide. Aucun garçon de Nibleheim n'avait réussi à atteindre son coeur. Inconsciemment elle l'avait donné à Cloud cette nuit au vieux puits, et rien ne pourrait changer ce fait.

Yuffie tira Tifa de ses sombres pensées en la forçant à aller essayer la robe qu'elle avait choisit. Tifa fut très heureuse de voir que la robe lui allait à la perfection et elle ressortie de la cabine d'essayage pour se montrer à ses amies. Yuffie et Shera s'extasièrent devant Tifa et elles lui dire qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle ai cette robe pour son mariage. Tifa était d'accord avec elles et elle repartie se changer à nouveau. Quand elle rejoignit ses amies elle découvrit que ses dernières lui avait payer sa robe de mariée. Tifa fondit en larme de joie, ce qui amena un grand sourire chez ses amis. Les trois femmes rejoignit le rayon homme pour découvrir que Cloud aussi avait trouvé des vêtements pour son mariage, ou plutôt que Cid, Barret et Vincent l'avait forcé à acheté un smoking pour l'occasion. Cloud ne semblait pas être des plus heureux mais son sourire revint quand ses yeux se posèrent sur sa si belle fiancée. Cloud avait hâte que les trois prochaines semaines se passent vite car il n'en pouvait plus de pouvoir enfin l'appeler sa femme. Il se laissa entraîner par ses amis dans d'autres achats en vu du mariage, le temps passerait bien assez vite comme cela.

* * *

Rufus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Toute cette histoire était purement et simplement impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'ai rien ressenti avant. Si ils étaient réellement de la même famille, alors cela signifiait que Rufus avait essayé de tuer ou de faire tuer par ses hommes son propre frère !

" Il n'y a vraiment aucun doutes ?" Demanda Rufus.

" Non, patron. J'ai mis les trois derniers mois à vérifier ce que le vieil homme m' a dit. Tout concorde. La femme est revenue dans son village natal avec un bébé de deux mois qu'elle a fait passer pour son fils. Il a vécu la jusqu'à ses treize ans quand il est parti pour Midgar pour devenir Soldat. Son fichier montre une défiscience génétique qui empéchait les cellules de génova de s'intégrer à lui. Vous et votre père avez la même défiscience génétique. La probabilité que vous ne soyez pas frères est de un sur un milliard."

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire !"

" Moi non plus au départ. Mais il n'y a aucun doute : Cloud Strife est bien votre jeune frère."

A suivre.

Voila ! alors ? Quelqu'un avait deviné ? Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire la conclusion dans laquelle Cloud va découvrir la vérité à son tour. Comment va t'il réagir ? Je vous laisse le découvrir par vous même la semaine prochaine. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review et peut être que je le posterai plus tôt. A bientôt.


	7. Conclusion : une vraie famille

Désolée pour l'attente. Enfin, voila la conclusion de cette fic.

Conclusion : une vraie famille

Pour la millième fois, Rufus était prêt à avouer toute la vérité à Cloud. Et pour la millième fois, il avait renoncé avant de pouvoir formuler le premier mot. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer à Cloud et à Tifa qu'ils faisaient désormais partis de sa famille. Rufus avait assisté de loin au mariage de son jeune frère. Il n'avait pas oser s'approcher d'eux en ce grand jour. Bien sur, il avait fait faire une vidéo du mariage par Reno et Rude. Et même si le résultat n'était pas parfait, surtout à cause des larmes de Rude et de la colère de Reno, cela était suffisant pour Rufus. Il pouvait voir sur cette vidéo que son jeune frère était plus que heureux et cela était suffisant pour lui.

Reno ne décolèrait pas. Comment Rufus avait il put l'obliger à filmer le mariage de Tifa ? Rude et lui s'était partagés le temps que chacun utilisait la caméra. Chaque fois que Rude commençait à pleurer, alors Reno prenait la caméra. Et Rude la récupérait quand Reno s'énervait de trop. D'ailleurs, ce fut la colère de Reno qui avait fait qu'ils avaient été découverts par les membres d'avalanche. Rude avait réussit à s'enfuir, mais Reno n'avait pas été si chanceux. Devant le nombre Reno avait craqué et avouer que Rufus lui avait ordonné de filmer le mariage. Reno avait été incapable d'expliquer pourquoi Rufus désirait cette vidéo. Cloud avait alors décidé de se montrer magnanime et avait laisser repartir Reno et le film sans aucun dommages. Il avait eu l'audace de dire que c'était un cadeau pour fêter son mariage. Reno était retourné à Calm, mais il avait omis de dire que Cloud était au courant pour la vidéo.

Tseng aurait bien voulu aider son patron, mais, comme Rufus, il ne savait pas comment faire pour réunir les deux frères. Tseng était prêt à aller voir Cloud pour lui dire la vérité mais il n'était pas sure de comment Cloud allait prendre la nouvelle. De toute façon, Tseng ne pouvait pas aller voir cloud tout de suite car le jeune homme était parti avec sa nouvelle épouse en voyage de noce. Jusqu'à son retour, Tseng avait les mains liées. Il avait bien essayé de fair parler les membres d'avalanche pour qu'ils lui disent ou Cloud et Tifa étaient partis en lune de miel, mais autant essayé de faire parler un mur ! D'une certaine manière, Tseng en était heureux. Finalement, un des fils du président Shinra savait ce que c'était que lamour et l'amitié. Tseng éspèrait que, un jour, Rufus puisse le découvrir à son tour.

Cloud ne pouvait pas croire combien il était heureux. Bien sur, depuis qu'il avait accepté de travail que Reeves lui proposait sa vie avait changée du tout au tout. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait pu croire que il pourrait être un jour vraiment heureux. Bien sur, quand il était enfant sa mère avait fait tout son possible pour qu'il soit heureux. Mais elle n'avait rien pu faire contre l'hostilité de tout le village. Les seuls moments ou il avait été réellement heureux avaient été quand il pouvait passer des journées entières seul avec sa mère en hivers. Quand la neige tombait à Nibleheim, alors c'était comme si le monde extérieur n'existait pas. Les gens ne pouvaient pas sortir de chez eux et Cloud adorait ces journées. Bien sur il pouvait aussi voir sa jolie voisine dans sa chambre ces jours la. Il avait encore du mal à croire que maintenant Tifa s'appelait tifa Strife. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment il avait pu gagner le coeur de la jeune femme, mais il s'était juré à lui même que désormais il passerait sa vie à la rendre heureuse. Et il avait bien l'intention de tenir cette promesse qu'il s'était fait le jour de son mariage. C'est pourquoi il avait bien l'intention d'aller voir Rufus dès que leur lune de miel serait finie. Cloud voulait absolument savoir pourquoi Rufus l'espionnait, et il allait le découvrir coûte que coûte.

Après un mois, Cloud et Tifa rentrèrent à edge. Ils avaient profiter au maximum de leur lune de miel et maintenant ils étaient prêt à reprendre leur vie. Barret avait déménager dans les environs et il avait repris Marlène avec lui. Maintenant, la petite fille passait toute ses journées chez Cloud et Tifa, et ses soirées chez son père. Cloud avait proposé à Barret de travailler avec lui et après un temps de réflexion Barret avait finalement accépté l'offre de son ami. Denzel habitait toujours avec Cloud et Tifa, et il semblait très heureux. Tifa avait découvert, peu après leur retour de lune de miel, qu'elle était enceinte, mais elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de l'avouer à Cloud. Elle espérait qu'il serait aussi heureux qu'elle de cette nouvelle mais elle craignait un peu la réaction de Denzel. Le jeune garçon idolâtrait Cloud, et elle savait qu'il le concidérait comme son père. mais elle savait aussi que Cloud aimait Denzel comme un jeune frère et elle avait un peu peur que le garçon ne soit jaloux du bébé. Cela prendrait sûrement du temps mais elle espérait pouvoir convaincre Denzel que l'arrivée du l'enfant ne diminuerait en rien l'amour qu'ils portaient au jeune garçon. Mais avant tout elle devait déja l'annoncer à son mari. Ce mot la fit sourire. Ce qu'elle aimait pouvoir l'appeler comme ça. C'était maintenant ou jamais !

A nouveau Rufus se retrouva devant le bar de la femme de son frère. Et comme d'habitude il s'apprétait à faire demi tour avant d'atteindre la porte. cependant, ce jour n'était pas comme un autre, car au moment ou il s'apprétait à repartir la porte s'ouvrit pour livrer passage à Cloud. Le jeune homme fixa le président de la Shinra avec ses étranges yeux mako. Rufus était mal à l'aise sous ce regard si profond. Il se sentait vaguement coupable pour ce qui était arrivé à Cloud dans le passé. Non pas qu'il fut responsable pour ce que Hojo lui avait fait subir, mais parce que il avait ordonné la capture et le meurtre de Cloud quand avalanche était à la poursuite de Séphiroth. Pour la première lois de sa vie Rufus s'apprétait à prendre la fuite quand les parôles de Cloud le figère sur place.

" Pourquoi envoi tu tes chiens de guarde prendre des vidéos de mon mariage ?"

" Pardon ?"

" Tu m'as bien compris ! Alors maintenant répond !"

Devant tant d'assurance Rufus ne put s'empêcher de dire la vérité.

" par ce que tu es mon jeune frère."

"QUOI ?!!"

" Ton vrai nom est Cloud Shinra. Quoi que je doute que nos parent aient voulus t'appeler Cloud."

" Ma mère était Amber Strife ! Et jamais elle n'a connu le président Shinra !"

" Bien sur que non ! seulement ta mère ne s'appelait pas Amber Strife, mais Ilerya Shinra. Amber Strife t'a enlevé à mes parents quelques jours après ta naissance."

" tu mens !"

" Non, je dis la vérité. Je ne l'ai découvert que deux mois plus tôt. Je comprend que tu ne veuille rien avoir à faire avec moi après tout ce qui est arrivé, mais que tu le veuille ou non tu es mon jeune frère."

Rufus quitta la place rapidement après ces parôles sans laisser le temps à Cloud de répliquer quelque chose. Il savait que son frère avait besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il était prêt à laisser tout le temps nécessaire à son frère pour accépter la vérité. Après tout, il lui avait bien fallut deux semaines à lui pour accépter cette cruelle vérité. Avec un profond soupir il rentra dans sa voiture et ordonna à son chauffeur de le reconduire chez lui.

Tifa comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Cloud quand elle le vit rentrer à nouveau dans le bar. Elle couru vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, et elle réprima un léger cri de douleur quand il la serra très fort dans ses bras. Après un long moment il desséra son étreinte et il lui expliqua tout ce que Rufus lui avait dit. Bien que choquée par la nouvelle, Tifa ne pu s'empêchée de croire en ce que Rufus avait dit. Cela expliquait pourquoi Amber Strife était si proche de son fils et pourquoi elle le surprotégait. Elle savait que Cloud avait juste besoin de temps pour assimiler la nouvelle, mais elle avait aussi vu dans ses yeux qu'il savait que Rufus avait dit la vérité. Tifa savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour annoncer sa nouvelle. Elle pouvait encore attendre un peu, et comme cela elle pourrait choquer non pas un mais les deux frères Shinra.

Après trois semaines Cloud avait finalement accépter le fait que Rufus lui avait dit la vérité. Il avait fait les mêmes recherches que Tseng après que celui-ci soit venu le voir. Tseng était arrivé au bar le lendemain de la confrontation entre Cloud et Rufus, et il avait expliqué en détail à Cloud comment il avait découvert la vérité. Cloud était parti à Fusée city et il avait rencontrer le vieil homme qui lui avait confirmé l'histoire de Tseng. après cela Cloud avait hésité sur la conduite à suivre. mais aujourd'hui il avait prit sa décision et il avait demander à Rufus de venir le voir ce matin au bar. Cloud avait également contacté tout ses amis de avalanche et il leur avait demandé d'être présent ce même jour.

Quand Rufus entra dans le bar il se retrouva au milieu d'une réunion des membres d'avalanche. En voyant tout ses anciens ennemis Rufus se douta que Cloud refusait leur lien de parenté. Avec un pincement au coeur, qu'il cacha, Rufus se prépara à entendre son jeune frère lui ordonner de ne plus jamais remettre les pied chez lui. mais ce que Cloud dit à ce moment le prit totalement par surprise.

" Les amis, je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui pour vous présenter mon frère ainé. Nous avons été ennemis si longtemps que je sais que ce ne sera pas facile pour vous, ni pour moi de l'accepter parmi nous. Mais pour moi la famille est très importante et j'aimerai que vous essayez de vous entendre avec lui comme je vais essayer."

Rufus se trouva pour la première fois à cour de mots. il regarda tout le monde avec des yeux effarés, regard qu'ils lui rendirent tous sauf pour Cloud et Tifa. Cloud tenta un sourire à son frère et Rufus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Tifa prit la main de Cloud dans la sienne et elle prit la parôle à son tour.

" Comme on en est aux grandes nouvelles, j'ai aussi quelque chose à annoncer : Cloud et moi allons avoir un bébé."

Des cris de joie se firent entendre à cette nouvelle. Seul Rufus qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de nouvelle et Denzel qui ne semblait pas très heureux, ne coururent pas vers Tifa et Cloud pour les féliciter. Finalement Rufus rejoignit les autres et il les félicita à son tour. Cloud demanda à Rufus de venir avec lui et le président de la Shinra accepta. Cloud et rufus rentrèrent dans l'ancien bureau de Cloud.

" Je pensais réellement ce que j'ai dit" expliqua Cloud. " Je veux essayer de te connaître mieux. Pour l'instant je ne peux pas encore t'appeler mon frère de tout mon coeur mais j'espère qu'un jour je pourrais."

" Je n'en demande pas plus. Je sais qu'il nous faudra du temps mais j'espère aussi qu'un jour nous pourrons former une vraie famille."

" Je l'espère aussi."

Les deux hommes rejoignirent le groupe en bas et ils fêtèrent comme il se doit l'annonce de l'arrivée prochaine du futur Strife. Dans leur joie les membres d'avalanche oublièrent pour un jour que Rufus fut l'un de leur pire ennemis. Rufus savait qu'il aurait un long chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir gagner leur confiance, mais ce projet l'enthousiasmait. Avant de repartir chez lui il dit une dernière chose à son petit frère.

" Si un jour tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, viens me voir. Les ressources de la Shinra son tiennes à présent, ne l'oubli pas. Tu es mon frère."

FIN.

Et voila. Alors ? J'ai une idée pour une séquel donc dites moi si vous voulez que je continu cette histoire ou non. A bientôt.


End file.
